Pokemon Unleashed
by BlackHeart013
Summary: Cuenta la historia de un muchacho llamado Black que viaja atraves de la región de Kanto junto con sus amigos para convertirse en campeón de la Liga, al mismo tiempo que trata de averiguar que equipo esta asechando la región...
1. Inicio de un viaje

CAP 1

Toda nuestra historia comienza en Kanto, una amplia región donde varias clases de Pokemon conviven libremente, aquí el viaje de unos jóvenes está a punto de comenzar, específicamente en Cd. Verde…

Y toda la historia empieza una tarde de Septiembre en la academia Pokemon donde todos los niños estaban esperando la entrega de sus Pokemons iniciales pero solo los mejores estudiantes los recibirían, desde la ventana un niño con playera negra observaba ya que quería ser entrenador pero era huérfano, nadie se hacía cargo de él y no podía pagar la escuela, solo tenía a su compañero Christopher, todos los días se asomaba por aquella ventana a mirar a los alumnos afortunados y tratando de aprender todo lo que decía el maestro.  
Vivian en una casa abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad hacia años que ningún adulto los visitaba peor no importaba eran unos expertos sobrevivientes, con ellos varios Pokemon jugaban ya que el bosque estaba muy pegado a su casa, tenían un patio enorme, con un pequeño estanque y varios árboles frutales -¿Qué miras?-pregunto Chris –Están por recibir, sus primeros Pokemon, ojala algún día tu y yo podamos conseguir los nuestros-dijo le muchacho de la camisa negra. Entonces comenzó la entrega, -Hoy será el día que comiencen su viaje al mundo, con la compañía de estos Pokemon, podrán cumplir sus metas, la primera que recibirá su Pokemon es una alumna que ah demostrado tener iniciativa y saber calcular, Diana pasa y escoge a tu Pokemon-dijo el director de la academia, mientras Diana pasaba a recoger la pokeball, había 3 diferentes, con un Pokemon diferente adentro, Bulbasaur el Pokemon de tipo planta, Squirtel el Pokemon de tipo agua y Charmander el Pokemon de tipo fuego, Diana sin pensarlo 2 veces alzo su mano y tomo la pokeball de Bulbasaur –Ah el Pokemon de tipo planta/veneno, noble, resulta fácil de criarlo, perfecto para un entrenador novato-siguió diciendo el Director, mientras pasaba el siguiente alumno –El siguiente, es un muchacho que demostró desarrollar gran amistad con los Pokemon de aquí, Juan pasa por favor-dijo el director, mientras el muchacho bajito, de piel blanca y cabello café claro, algo abultado pasaba, tambaleo mucho escogiendo entre las ultimas 2 pokeball pero finalmente tomo a Squirtel el Pokemon de tipo agua. –La 3ra alumna merecedora, no pudo asistir pero…- de pronto el techo cayo y varios hombres vestidos de negro entraron con Pokemon, todos tenían mascaras que ocultaban su identidad, por el techo se podían ver 3 sombras gigantes de pájaros eran Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres que estaban atacando los edificios continuos. –Muy bien, todos vienen con nosotros-dijo uno de los hombres encapotados, entre las 3 aves, apareció un Helicarrier (como un portaviones pero volador) los hombres de negro, estaban secuestrando a los alumnos de la escuela, Diana libero a Bulbasaur y Juan a Squirtel para tratar de defenderse –Me gusta que tengan bríos, serán excelentes soldados- continuo diciendo el hombre de negro, entonces justo antes de que los atraparan uno de los maestros entro rompiendo una pared con su Nidoking –Huyan rápido-grito mientras Juan y Diana salían corriendo por el agujero. Entre toda la confusión, la ventana por la que el chico de camisa negra había estado observando se rompió permitiéndole pasar, el director estaba inconsciente por el trozo de pared que le había caído así que el muchacho tomo la pokeball sobrante y antes de que todos pudieran darse cuenta salió tan rápido como entro, su amigo Chris se había dirigido al centro de la ciudad cuando se dio cuenta de que los soldados de negro estaban en todo la ciudad, para evitar ser visto se metió a un callejón escondiéndose en un tejado, cuando paso uno de los encapotados buscando en ese momento salto sobre él noqueándolo, aprovechando esto lo reviso de pies a cabeza, encontrando 5 pokeball vacías y 1 con un Magnamite dentro –Eso es todo-dijo sonriendo mientras veía pasar a su amigo corriendo. Durante el resto del día los policías, profesores de la escuela, se esforzaron por detener a los hombres de negro pero habían desaparecido, tan rápido como llegaron y sin dejar huella, tanto como las aves legendarias que solo habían estado como distracción. Al llegar a su casa, el muchacho con playera negra libero su pokeball y frente a él había aparecido un Charmander algo más pequeño de lo usual, pero a él no le importo por fin tenía un Pokemon con el cual comenzar su viaje –Hola-dijo alegremente –Char-contesto –Esta es mi casa, bueno vivo aquí junto con mi amigo que no sé donde esta, ven mira esto- dijo mientras lo cargaba, le enseño un antiguo poster que tenia, donde un Venusaur con un muchacho de rojo, un Blastoise con una chica de negro con guantes blancos y un Charizard con un chico de playera morada peleaban –Es un poster de la Liga Añil, un torneo donde los mejores entrenadores pelean para convertirse en el Campeón de la región, algún día tu y yo estaremos ahí-dijo contento –Pero primero, hay que dormir-dijo mientras se acostaba en una hamaca, abrazando a Charmander. A la mañana siguiente los profesores comenzaron a buscar al Pokemon perdido, el muchacho y charmander habían estado paseando por la ciudad, cuando uno de los maestros los diviso –Ahí están, vamos tras él-dijo mientras corría para alcanzarlos, al ver esto comenzaron a correr huyendo del maestro pero no contaban con que tenía un Pokemon rápido, un Dodrio que en poco tiempo los alcanzo capturándolos en una red –Oiga, sáqueme de aquí-replicaba tratando de zafarse –Cállate, te llevare con el director el sabrá que hacer contigo-dijo el maestro, habían llegado a los restos de la escuela donde todo estaba quemado, mojado o había hecho cortocircuito, -Director encontré al ladrón, estaba paseando junto con el Pokemon robado-dijo dirigiéndose al director mientras soltaba la red en la que tenia al muchacho y su Pokemon, el director era un señor con el cabello blanco, bastante gordito y con unos lentes que cubrían sus ojos, tenía un traje negro y un sombrero de copa, bastante extraño para ser director –Por favor, disculpa al maestro y sus métodos de captura, siéntate por favor-dijo amablemente el director -¿A que me trajo? ¿Quiere quitarme a Charmander? Pero es mi amigo-dijo suplicando –Lo robaste y eso no está bien-siguió diciendo calmado el director -pero fue porque no tenía opción soy pobre y no tenia forma de conseguir uno, ni siquiera tengo una pokeball-dijo justificándose –Saca al Pokemon-dijo el director, el muchacho libero a Charmander –Hola, buenos días-dijo el director a charmander –Char char-contesto -¿Te agrada este muchacho?-pregunto, Charmander asintió con la cabeza –Muy bien, se pueden quedar juntos-dijo seguro el director -¿Enserio? Qué bien-dijo el muchacho alegre abrazando a charmander –Sabes no siempre el entrenador escoge al Pokemon, el Pokemon también tiene opiniones al respecto y si le agradas no veo por qué no se pueden quedar juntos-explico el director, en ese momento Diana y Juan entraron en la habitación –Me alegra que por fin llegara, tengo que hablarles de algo-dijo el director, los 2 muchachos tomaron asiento -¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Diana –Necesitamos que nos ayuden en algo, a buscar a los alumnos que fueron secuestrados, no tenemos el suficiente personal, hay varias personas heridas, ustedes tienen la capacidad de aprender y crecer en su viaje, tengo fe en que ustedes pueden encontrar a sus amigos-dijo el director, los 2 amigos asintieron con la cabeza -¿Cuándo nos iremos?-pregunto Juan –En la mañana y una cosas más el ira con ustedes-dijo mientras señalaba al muchacho -¿Por qué?-pregunto Diana como queja -necesitaran ayuda, mientras más compañía tengan mejor-contesto, los 2 compañeros salieron resignados de la habitación seguidos por el muchacho pero al salir de la escuela siguieron caminos separados. Juan camino hacia el centro para comprar algunas cosas del viaje entonces fue emboscado por Chris – ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Juan –Eso no importa, quiero una batalla contra ti-explico –Muy bien, serás mi primera victoria-dijo seguro de sí mismo, Juan libero a su Squirtel mientras que Chris utilizo el Magnamite que había robado, Squirtel ataco con arañazo pero no dio en el blanco entonces Magnamite contraataco con Impactrueno y tan rápido como la batalla comenzó, acabo y Squirtel fue derrotado –Creo que fui tu primero derrota, pero tu Pokemon tiene potencial-dijo Chris mientras lanzaba una de las pokeball que había robado, capturando al Squirtel de Juan –Oye no puedes robar mi Pokemon-reclamo Juan –Seria un desperdicio que se quedara contigo-dijo, Juan trato de arrebatarle la pokeball pero Chris lo empujo tirándolo mientras salía corriendo. Juan trato de alcanzarlo pero no lo logro y se dirigió hacia su casa para hablar con sus papás al respecto, les explico como habían pasado las cosas y que se sentía muy mal al respecto –Esta bien, informaremos a las autoridades mientras tanto te tenemos un obsequio-dijo su papá mientras le daba una pokeball con moño rojo, Juan libero al Pokemon que tenia dentro resultando ser un Porygon –Wow, gracias papás-dijo mientras los abrazaba y se preparaba para partir al día siguiente. Diana en su casa, preparaba un par de cosas para su viaje, tomando algunas pokeball que tenia guardadas una de ellas contenía un Pokemon y finalmente en la casa de los muchachos, el muchacho de camisa negra libero a Charmander y jugaron entre ellos hasta quedar dormidos. A la mañana siguiente el muchacho tomo una chamarra naranja, una mochila que tenia 6 pokeball que el director le había dado, un cuaderno y un lápiz, salió de su casa a encontrarse con Diana y Juan y comenzar su viaje por el mundo Pokemon…


	2. Un viejo amigo, un nuevo rival

CAP 2

Mientras caminaban hacia Cd. Plateada el chico de camisa negra recordó algo muy importante –Oh es cierto, me llamo Black y tengo 11 años-dijo presentándose formalmente a sus nuevos compañeros, Juan y Diana se miraron entre sí con pocos ánimos y también se presentaron –Soy Diana y tengo 10 años-dijo la primera –Yo soy Juan, también tengo 10 años-lo siguió. Black se sentía un poco desalentado por qué no parecían animados – ¿Y que Pokemon tienen?-les pregunto para hacer platica –Yo tengo un Bulbasaur-contesto Diana –Yo tengo un Porygon y en casa tengo una Jynx y un Mr. Mime-dijo Juan -¿Qué paso con tu Squirtel?-pregunto Diana –Ah no quería hablarte de esto pero después del ataque a la ciudad un muchacho con cabello negro me reto a una pelea pensé que sería buena práctica pero después de que me derroto con una pokeball robo a Squirtel-dijo Juan con tristeza en la voz –cuando le conté a mis papás lo que me había pasado dijeron que podía quedarme con Porygon-siguió diciendo, al escuchar esto Black se impresiono mucho ya que esos Pokemon son muy caros -¿Qué gimnasio planean retar primero?-pregunto Black crédulamente –Nosotros ya tenemos las 8 medallas solo necesitamos entrenar-dijo Juan, Black se sorprendió aun más de saber esto -¿Cómo lo hicieron?-pregunto –Pues pasando las pruebas de gimnasia en la escuela-contesto Diana poco a poco comenzaban a platicar más mientras atravesaban el Bosque Verde. Diana estaba revisando su pokedex _Para entrenadores inexpertos los Pokemons más fáciles de atrapar son Pidgey, Rattata, Weedle y Caterpie estos Pokemons son mas mansos y dóciles por lo que son excelentes si Uds. empieza a entrenar_. En ese momento comenzó a mirar a su alrededor hasta que vio a un pequeño Weedle subiendo un árbol –Bulbasaur ¡Ve!-grito Diana mientras lanzaba su pokeball, Bulbasaur se paro frente al árbol utilizando Látigo Cepa y tirando al pequeño Weedle del árbol provocando que se desmayara, Diana aprovecho esto para lanzar su pokeball y completar su captura. – ¿Cómo te va Black?-pregunto Chris que se había aparecido por encima de un árbol, Juan al verlo lo reconoció inmediatamente era el que había robado su Squirtel –Hey tu robaste a Squirtel- grito Juan -Oye tranquilo no creo que sea él quien te lo robo-dijo Black tratando de defenderlo – ¿y que si lo hice? ¿Qué harías tú con un Pokemon asa? No sabrías sacar todo su potencial-dijo Chris con algo de arrogancia – ¿Robaste?-dijo Black sorprendido –Tranquilo algún día te lo regresare-contesto Chris –Eso no está bien, ¡devuélveselo!-grito Black -¿Cómo me obligaras?-pregunto Chris -Una pelea Pokemon 1 a 1 si yo gano le regresaras su Squirtel, si pierdo podrás llevarte a Charmander-dijo Black –Muy interesante, de acuerdo-dijo Chris. La pelea comenzó Chris libero a su Squirtel –¡Squirtel!-corrió Juan emocionado al verlo pero fue empujado por Chris –Tranquilo aun no lo recuperas-le dijo. Squirtel utilizo Burbujas contra Charmander, este las esquivó y le dio un coletazo a Squirtel haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol pero no pareció afectarle. Squirtel se levanto dando un cabezazo a Charmander pero regreso con arañazo –Charmander utiliza Fuego-ordeno Black, de la boca de Charmander chispas de fuego salieron golpeando a Squirtel en el caparazón pero seguía moviéndose Squirtel utilizo Chorro de Agua golpeando directamente a Charmander y acabando el encuentro –Tu Pokemon es muy débil, no aguanto casi nada-dijo Chris, Black se veía triste ya que sabía que tendría que entregarle a su Pokemon como parte del trato –Aquí tienes-dijo mientras le ofrecía la pokeball –No lo quiero, ya tengo 3 Pokemon en un alto nivel tu Charmander solo retrasaría a los demás-dijo arrogantemente mientras se marchaba. –Lo siento Juan no pude recuperar a Squirtel-dijo Black apenado –No te preocupes, al menos lo intentaste estuve a 1 metro de él y no tuve el valor de tomarlo-dijo Juan –No se preocupen chicos ya habrá otro momento para recuperarlo-dijo Diana. Poco a poco comenzaron a hablar más lo cual hizo que Black estuviera más animado pero lo que no sabían es que desde las sombras algo los estaba asechando…FIN


	3. Una sombra brillante

CAP 3

Black y los demás habían caminado poco desde que vieron a Chris pero sentían que algo los seguía de vez en cuando los arbustos detrás de ellos se movían haciendo mucho ruido –¿Qué nos está siguiendo?-pregunto Juan –No se pero hay que prepararse puede ser peligroso-dijo Diana, Black estaba volteando constantemente y había logrado ver un par de ojos asomándose desde las sombras –Iré a ver que es-dijo Black seguro –No Black espera…-dijo Diana hasta que la interrumpió la sombra que había saltado desde su arbusto listo para atacar –Es solo un Eevee...¡Pero es Blanco¡-dijo Black pasando de la decepción a la emoción -Es hermoso y será mío, con esto Chris comenzara a respetarme-concluyo. Black saco a Charmander para combatirlo, Eevee comenzó utilizando Ataque Arena dejando a Charmander sin ver entonces corrió detrás de él mientras cargaba una Bola Sombra pero parece que fue demasiado poder ya que salió disparada antes de terminar de cargarla provocando una gran polvareda y que Eevee chocara contra un árbol, este rápidamente se levanto con vergüenza por lo que había pasado –Charmander utiliza Fuego-ordeno Black, el fuego choco contra Eevee provocando una capa de tizne sobre su brillante cabello haciéndolo molestar, Eevee se sacudió y comenzó a correr hacia Charmander pero este uso su cola como un bate de beisbol lanzándolo contra un árbol y derrotándolo, Black inmediatamente lanzo su pokeball capturándolo –Vamos Eevee sal y conoce a todos-dijo Black mientras lo liberaba pero estaba molesto ya que el perder fue un golpe para su ego y vaya que lo tenía alto, Charmander le dio una palmada en la espalda a su compañero los dos comenzaron a jugar uno con el otro provocando que Eevee sonriera. Continuando con su camino pararon unos segundos para hablar con el Director –Director, soy Black el chico al que le dio el charmander tengo una pregunta para usted-dijo –Pues adelante-contesto el director –Acabo de capturar a un Eevee en el Bosque Verde pero es Blanco ¿A que se debe?-pregunto. -¡Blanco! Es una rara variedad llamado brillante (o shiny) hace que los Pokemon luzcan un color diferente, pronto debes correr al centro Pokemon y enviármelo… ¿Black?… ¿Sigues ahí?-dijo el director pero Black ya no le estaba haciendo caso –Así que eres raro amiguito-dijo agachándose al Eevee "me pregunto cuando me pagara un coleccionista por el…no espera tonto entrénalo, evoluciónalo y pagaran más por el" cuando Black regreso en si de estar pensar esas cosas se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban -¿Qué pasa gente? ¿Por qué esas caras?- dijo con una sonrisa fingida. Finalmente siguieron su camino hasta que una bandada de Pidgey se les atravesó por el camino -Esperen quiero atrapar alguno de esos-dijo Diana, Diana volvió a lanzar a Bulbasaur atacando con Hojas navaja ala bandada de Pidgey dándole al último que rápidamente maniobro hacia ellos golpeando a Bulbasaur con Ataque Rápido, este utilizo Látigo Cepa para sujetarlo y lo choco contra el suelo, Bulbasaur lanzo Hojas Navaja contra Pidgey pero este se levanto y utilizo Remolino evitando que las hojas lo tocaran, finalmente Bulbasaur utilizo Somnífero durmiendo al Pidgey en ese momento Diana lanzo su pokeball capturando al Pidgey. Poco tiempo después la historia se repitió ya que Diana había logrado capturar a un Spearow que pasaba –Rayos si que eres rápida-dijo Black –Si te pones exigente en que Pokemon atrapas terminaras sin atrapar nada-contesto Diana –No creo que tenga nada de malo buscar alguno en especial-dijo Juan –No se yo busco Pokemon que me impresionen, como Eevee, alguno que demuestre valor-dijo Black –Ves es lo que yo digo, buscar una característica para resaltar a tu equipo-siguió Juan. Al caer la noche los muchachos cayeron rendidos por su primer día de aventura, pero Charmander e Eevee se quedaron charlando sobre lo que algún día querían ser, Eevee se quedo mirando la luna con ilusión con un brillo en sus ojos, Charmander miro con ilusión a un Pidgeotto volando. Ambos estaban decididos a seguir su viaje para alcanzar esas metas que se proponían…FIN


	4. La Canción de Bulbasaur

CAP 4

Todo comenzó una mañana con la aparición de un Oddish en el campamento del equipo Diana trataba de seguirlo cuando de repente fue detenida por su manada, todos miraron al grupo con gran enojo el equipo se sentía intimidado menos por Black por supuesto, que engreídamente lanzo a charmander –charmander chispas- grito enérgicamente charmander obedeció dejando chamuscados a los Oddish, Glooms y Viplooms todos mirándolos mas furiosos que antes. Al ver sus ojos charmander se sintió atemorizado al igual que Black de repente comenzó una envestida contra ellos, corrían lo mas rápido que podían hasta que llegaron a un espinar ya no había escapatoria, entonces una veloz sombra salto sobre ellos era un Bulbasaur que miro a los Pokemon de una manera tan fuerte que se detuvieron al instante todos dispersándose, Black y Charmander se quedaron encantados con el mirándolo con admiración pero tan rápido como apareció desapareció a lo que Black solo sabia una cosa tenia que ser de el, al regresar con los chicos diana le informo que había capturado un Rattata, Black mostro cierto desagrado –chicos ya se que Pokemon voy a capturar ahora, un Bulbasaur- Diana y Juan se miraron extrañados –No existen los Bulbasaur salvajes en esta parte de la región crees que si hubiera yo habría escogido uno como Pokemon inicial?-dijo Diana-Estoy seguro de lo que ahora ire buscarlos con o sin su ayuda-respondió tomo sus pokeball y partió. Regreso al espinar donde lo vio por primera ves empezó a caminar rio arriba para ver si lo encontraba, en ese momento vio a una chica linda con pelo brillante, un vestido amarillo tocando la ocarina con un Bulbasaur acostado en las piernas, Black miro encantado a la chica pensando como se llamaría y si le gustaría salir con el casi olvidando por completo al Bulbasaur que buscaba, en ese momento el Bulbasaur abrió los ojos eran los mismos ojos desafiantes que habían detenido a los Pokemon en la mañana Black se acerco babeando por la chica preguntando su nombre –Estefanía- respondió, al tratar de acercarse más Bulbasaur salto sobre Black mostrando territorialismo, Estefanía le ordeno a Bulbasaur que se bajara la admiración que sentía charmander hacia Bulbasaur se había transformado en rivalidad –por favor no se molesten con Bulbasaur el solo quería defenderme-dijo Black –esta bien solo buscábamos a Bulbasaur porque creí que era un Pokemon salvaje y quería atraparlo-dijo Black –eres un entrenador?- pregunto Estefanía –claro charmander es mi Pokemon inicial-dijo black. Estefani empezó a charlar con Black a lo que el se sintió muy interesado mas hipnotizado que otra cosa mejor dicho, ella le conto a Black que no podía viajar por lo que Bulbasaur no podría hacerse más fuerte y no podría evolucionar. Al atardecer Estefanía reto a Black una pelea 1-1. Black lanzo a charmander y Estefanía a Bulbasaur su único Pokemon –lanzallamas-ordeno Black, Bulbasaur lo esquivo se mostraba muy rápido esquivando cada ataque de charmander finalmente charmander comenzó a cansarse Bulbasaur salto por los aires con un rayo solar acabo con charmander, Black se sintió sorprendido (como es que un Bulbasaur aprende rayo solar? Debe ser muy fuerte) también se sintió pésimo –no te sientas mal, Bulbasaur y yo hemos estado mucho juntos y se ah vuelto muy fuerte pero en este bosque no progresara así que quiero regalártelo-dijo Estefanía con lagrimas entre los ojos – ¿que por qué?-Black dijo sorprendido –yo no puedo viajar y quiero que Bulbasaur se vuelva fuerte quiero que evolucione en este bosque así que llévatelo por favor- dijo llorando, Bulbasaur al verla empezó a llorar también-quiero que te vayas algún día nos veremos de nuevo y quiero verte más grande y fuerte no quiero que vuelvas hasta que no seas un Ivysaur entendiste?-le dijo estefani a Bulbasaur, este asintió con la cabeza los 2 se quedaron mirando mientras se despedían, Estefani le dio su pokeball a Black, Le dio un abrazo llorando pidiéndole que cuidara a Bulbasaur mucho , se despidieron mientras caminaba al horizonte en ese momento Black recordó que Juan y Diana lo estaban esperando a lo que empezó a correr para alcanzarlo.


	5. La Clase de Juan

CAP 5

Mientras caminan como si nada por el bosque Black le pregunta algo incomodo a Juan-sabes , Diana ah atrapado a Weedle, Fearow, Pidgey y Rattata- el ultimo con cierto asqueo- y yo a Eevee y a Bulbasaur, a lo que voy es oir que no has intentado capturar ningún Pokemon?-pregunto-no lo se eh visto muchos Pokemon pero ninguno de ellos me interesa quiero uno que luzca pacifico , no un montón de salvajes como tu Charmander-dijo Juan, Black se sintió ofendido por el comentario mirándolo con incredulidad , poco después llegaron al rio donde pararon para descansar. Empezaron a escuchar mucho ruido era un Abra que jugaba con telequinesis lanzando rocas al rio –será mío-dijo Diana-si yo no te lo gano antes- dijo Black empezaron a correr hacia el, los 2 lanzaron una pokeball cada uno para tratar de capturarlo el Abra reacciono y comenzó a tele transportarse de la manera mas calmada, cada vez que lanzaban una pokeball Abra la esquivaba, en eso Juan lanzo una ultraball sin que ninguno de los 3 lo notara, atrapando a Abra. Black y Diana se le quedaron viendo –sabes que las ultraball son 6 veces mas caras que las pokeball normales?-dijo Black-si mis papas me las dieron antes de partir dijeron que seria mas fácil para mi atrapar a los Pokemons y ya ven no pudo evadirla-respondió-no que te gustaban los Pokemons calmos?-volvió a preguntar Black-si bueno me gusto creo que me agradan los Pokemon psíquicos , me dedicare a entrenarlos-dijo Juan. Black reto a Juan a una pelea para que probaran sus nuevos Pokemon en batalla será una batalla doble Black escogió a Eevee y a Bulbasaur mientras que Juan escogió a Porygon y a Abra. Bulbasaur lanzo hojas navajas contra abra que las evadió con tele transportación, Porygon envistió a Eevee a lo que este salto sobre Porygon siendo detenido por abra y su telequinesis Bulbasaur uso látigo sepa azotando a Porygon contra el suelo abra al ver esto lanzo piedras contra Bulbasaur Eevee mordió a Abra y Bulbasaur lo acabo con hojas navaja ahora todo quedaba entre Eevee, Bulbasaur contra Porygon este lanzo tri-ataque pero lo esquivaron combinado Bola sombra de Eevee con hojas navaja de Bulbasaur acabando con Porygon . FIN


	6. Primer Gimnasio, Primer Intento

CAP 6

Por fin después de tantos días en el bosque lograron salir, llegaron a Ciudad plateada hogar del gimnasio de Pokemons roca, Black les pregunto a diana y a Juan si tenían planes en lo que el peleaba en el gimnasio –mmm yo tengo que ir a dejar a Weedle, Rattata y a Spearow en la PC- dijo diana –yo iré a comprar mas provisiones y unas cosas más pero te veremos a las 7 en el centro-dijo Juan, Black se sentía algo corto ya que sus compañeros (ya que no se podía llamar amistad a lo que ellos tenían) no irían a apoyarlo en el gimnasio, al llegar vio a Chris saliendo -¡CRHIS¡-grito Black –Ahhh eres tu otra vez- respondió desinteresado Chris –ya ganaste la medalla?- claro no fue difícil ahora que capture a Bellsprout- dijo Chris –sorprendente yo atrape a un Bulbasaur y a un Eevee desde que nos vimos supongo que ahora ya no te parezco tan débil verdad- dijo Black orgullosamente –no me impresionas Bellsprout no es el único Pokemon que atrape solo lo tengo conmigo porque sería más fácil vencer con Squirtel y Bellsprout juntos- dijo Chris mientras se marchaba. Black soltó a Eevee, Charmander y Bulbasaur tomo aire se armo de valor y entro. Quien osa entrar a mi gimnasio?-pregunto el líder –me llamo Black y vengo a desafiarte a un combate- dijo nervioso – la pelea será 2 vs 2 tu podrás cambiar Pokemons por cierto mi nombre es Forrest- dijo Forrest antes de que la batalla comience. Forrest lanzo a un Geodude mientras que Black lanzo a Bulbasaur, Black sabia que tenia ventaja por lo que se sentía confiado la batalla comenzó. Bulbasaur uso látigo sepa para detener al Geodude, este tomo las lianas y las jalo lanzando a Bulbasaur por los aires este se direcciono enfocando el poder del sol en su bulbo lanzando un rayo solar que golpeo directo a Geodude acabándolo, Forrest sonrió –veo que no podre usar Pokemons débiles contra ti, ahora veras a mi mejor Pokemon- dijo lanzando a Steelix, Black se sorprendió por que no conocía a ese Pokemon solo sabía que era de tipo metal por el nombre, Bulbasaur necesitaba recuperar sus fuerzas, Steelix rápidamente cabo un hoyo para ocultarse en ese momento apareció por debajo de Bulbasaur este uso hojas navaja pero rebotaron sin hacer mucho daño Steelix uso doble filo que aunque lo daño a el también acabo con Bulbasaur, la siguiente elección de Black fue Charmander que sabía que tenía ventaja contra él , empezó con chispas que al parecer lograron su cometido pero Steelix se oculto por debajo y empezó a saltar sobre charmander haciendo hoyo tras hoyo Charmander estaba confundido se estaba desesperando, Steelix lo golpeaba mucho cada vez que aparecía golpeaba a Charmander por la espalda, en ese momento la cola de charmander empezó a arder con más fuerza, Black le ordeno usar lanzallamas que salieron más poderosos que nunca este los dirigió hacia los hoyos de Steelix que estaban conectados entre si el fuego salió por todas partes acabando con Steelix. –nadie había usado esa técnica contra mi antes, estoy impresionado aquí tienes la medalla roca-dijo Forrest, Black tomo la medalla y partió a buscar a diana y a Juan FIN


End file.
